


fish are friends not food

by smallorbits



Series: Merpuppy AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, Merpuppy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallorbits/pseuds/smallorbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chankai hybrid merpuppy au. happy valentines day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fish are friends not food

**Author's Note:**

> so this is sorta based off @keuroket’s [merpuppy jongin](https://twitter.com/keuroket/status/861413318107439104) thing. jongin is a puppy hybrid that turns into a merpuppy if you add water. so + water and poof gone is the fluffy waggy tail and human legs and hello, sushi
> 
> (please don’t eat jongin, chanyeol, he is not very tasty)

 

 

ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

 

junmyeon always asks chanyeol not to tease jongin because jongin is easily startled and it takes hours of cuddling and petting for jongin to calm down again after he gets teary but chanyeol simply can’t help it.

because- because jongin is just so cute and chanyeol has never seen a merpuppy hybrid before, never even heard of one until jongin washed up ashore and junmyeon took him in.

it’s like jongin took all the characteristics about what chanyeol likes about being a puppy hybrid and intensified it because chanyeol loves fish too, loves the pretty scales and shiny fins and jongin’s tail is so _pretty_ chanyeol just wants to chew on it constantly.

chanyeol also wants to chew on jongin’s soft looking ears but master joonmyun told him no and chanyeol really, really wants to make joonmyun happy.

so he just settles for following jongin around and trying to scare jongin into changing his mermaid tail into his puppy tail because he likes it when jongin has a fluffy tail too. he likes being able to tell when jongin is happy and if chanyeol tells a good joke or does a tumble or falls over his own tail, jongin tries to hide his smile but can’t hide the way his tail starts flop, flopping slightly.

it makes chanyeol happy to see jongin wagging his tail and chanyeol can’t help but to wag his tail too and more often than not, junmyeon has to swoop in and reprimand chanyeol about not knowing his own tail strength and knocking expensive breakable things over.

chanyeol likes puppy jongin almost as much as he likes merpuppy jongin.

except jongin can run away when he has his human legs back but it’s okay chanyeol doesn’t mind that much because jongin only makes a half-hearted attempt to escape anyway.

 

 

 

 

  
ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ )))>< ~ ~

 

today jongin is sleepy and isn’t trying to run away and chanyeol is so happy. so happy because jongin is letting chanyeol curl up against him and chanyeol gets to spoon small, small jongin and it’s so warm and jongin makes these little puppy yipping noises in his sleep.

chanyeol is so happy he wags his tail and knocks over a glass of water onto jongin and oh, jongin is merpuppy again and on the verge of tears and chanyeol never wants to make jongin cry so he just-

he just leans forward to press a kiss on jongin’s forehead because his mommy used to kiss him on the cheek and it always makes chanyeol feel better.

jongin’s half sobs die off immediately.

when chanyeol dares to look down, jongin is staring at him with these wide watery eyes and oh- oh- his cheeks are so pink. why are his cheeks so pink and cute it reminds chanyeol of peaches and chanyeol _LOVES_ peaches so he leans down to lick jongin’s cheek.

and jongin yips loudly, breaking free to run away with his human legs again and hides under the couch and chanyeol is distressed. did he do something wrong again??? when all he wanted was to show jongin he loves him.

so he says this to jongin, crouching down on all fours so he can peer at jongin. “come out jongin i love you play with me,” he says over and over again until jongin is so red and trembly and junmyeon takes pity on him enough to scoop chanyeol up and give him a talk about giving jongin space.

 

 

 

>゜)))><

 

that night chanyeol is moping at the foot of junmyeon’s bed, chewing on his tail anxiously as he tries to figure out why jongin is mad and suddenly there’s a tentative lick against his cheek, a body curled against him that he didn’t notice earlier.

jongin murmurs something soft against chanyeol’s neck and chanyeol can’t hear properly but it sounds like “i love you too” and that’s enough, enough to make chanyeol thrum with happiness and he wants to howl loudly into the moon but junmyeon is sleeping and he needs to be quiet when junmyeon sleeps and-

jongin wraps his tail around chanyeol’s ankle and mumbles, “go to sleep, silly.”

curled up together with jongin and feeling loved, chanyeol does.


End file.
